Bill Cipher VS Asriel Dreemurr
Interlude Gods. Done right, They are just AWESOME. These two gods are no exception. they share a lot of traits with gods, such as nigh-unkillability (is that even a word?), and immense power. Today's battle, we will make a fight putting the Dream demon against the Angel of death. Yes, that's right. We are doing one of the most contraversal debates of all of VS history: Bill Cipher vs Asriel Dreemurr. Bill Cipher Watch out, things are about to get weird with bill cipher. Trillions of years ago, bill destroyed his home dimension with his family and freinds with it. Weirdness and destruction are Bill's two favorite words. Calling Bill Not versatile is calling water Unnecessary. Bill has a wide kit, and is arguably Nigh-Omnipotent (although, if he was Omnipotent, he would break down the weirdness barrier). Let's list a few of the things that bill can do: * Fire Lasers that can easily kill powerful beings such as the time baby * Create weirdness bubbles * Make time freeze * Shuffle the function of every hole in someone's face * Turn People into stone And That's only listing a few things that bill can do. now let's discuss his feats * Casually killed time baby * Froze time to make a deal with gideon * Pulled out teeth from a dear with a gesture of his hand * Somehow possessed a body of a time officer to cause Weirdmaggedon. Now, Speaking of weirdmaggedon, this is where Bill gets scary. In weirdmaggedon, Time is dead, Meaning has no meaning, and all is lost. Also, Bill claimed that he controls Space, Matter, and time. Now, Bill cipher has his weaknesses. He is extremely cocky, and can erased from the mind. However, to erase him from the mind, you must have a person willing to give up their mind, Mind erasing technology, and something that bill wants from your mind. This means that defeating bill is easier said than done. "REALITY IS AN ILLUSION THE UNIVERSE IS A HOLOGRAM BY GOLD BYE!" Asriel Dreemurr Long ago, there was a living talking evil flower named Flowey (10/10 best name). Flowey had the worst of the worst intentions, and at the end of the pacifist route, came up with a plan to kill everyone. Flowey took the seven human souls of the underground, and became the goat child he once was (Long story): Asriel Dreemurr. Now, Since he used the seven souls, he became an indestructable god of hyperdeath. now let's discuss his abilities * Pyrokinesis - Makes fire fall upon the player's SOUL * Chaos Buster - A blaster that fires projectiles, then a giant laser. * Chaos Blaster - Basically Chaos buster 2.0. Faster, stronger, and after the laser, stars come out. * Chaos Saber - Asriel summons 2 large blades that end with them turning into sparks. * Chaos Slicer - Chaos saber but more powerful and faster * Shocker breaker - Asriel Uses lightning that hits in multiple areas * Shocker Breaker II - Shocker breaker but faster * Star blazing - Asriel Makes stars fall to the ground, with the final one being larger and breaking down into little stars. * Galacta Blazing - Star blazing but faster * Hyper goner - A giant goat skull that almost devored a timeline (Almost is because napstablook was alive) * Moves in his angel of death form - Homing attacks, A giant laser nearly killing the player, and mobility prevention Now let's discuss some feats * Nearly killed the player * Came up with a plan to turn into the god of hyperdeath * Prevented the player from saving and loading Remember, Asriel is still a child. He can be defeated if you make him feel good or if you have enough determination "Howdy! , are you there? It's me, your best friend - ASRIEL DREEMURR" Pre-Fight After Asriel Killed The player, he crossed the barrier, and saw a pyramid flying off the ground. Asriel: Seems like I'm not alone in this world as a god Asriel went to the pyramid, and was ready to break down the door. Asriel uses Star blazing to do so. BOOM'!..............................................' and Bill was looking at Asriel'' Bill: WHAT? I JUST FIXED THAT DOOR! Asriel: I destroyed that door, and soon I will do the same to you. Bill: I INSIST YOU TURN BACK NOW. Fight! Asriel starts of using his pyrokinesis, but is entirely uneffective on bill. Bill: FIRE? YOU WANNA PLAY WITH FIRE? SO BE IT! Bill lights the whole entire pyramid on fire (No Henchmaniac was inside), and tossed Asriel in it, then seals it. Then, Asriel calls upon the CHAOS SABER and destroys the pyramid Bill: WHAT?! THIS WILL BE HARDER THAN I THINK Asriel Calls upon the Chaos buster, and the bullets don't effect bill, and the laser gets cancelled out by bill's laser Bill: MY TURN! Bill uses some weirdness bubbles Bill: WEIRDNESS BUBBLES! FOR YOU KID! AHAHAHAHAHAHA! Asriel calls upon the shocker breaker, and destroys the weirdness bubbles Asriel: I'll pass on those bubbles. It's time to finish you, once and for all. All at once, Asriel calls upon the CHAOS BLASTER, THE CHAOS SLICER, GALACTA BLAZING, THE SHOCKER BREAKER II, and the HYPER GONER Bill: HMM... ALL AT ONCE, HUH? Bill Jumps on the hyper goner, and controls it to destroy all the other attacks Bill: YEEEEEEEEEEHAWWWWWW! THIS REMINDS ME WHEN I FOUGHT SANS IN ONE MINUTE MELEE! Asriel: What? Impossible! he was not only the first person to survive the Hyper Goner when touching it, but he also casually rid it like a horse! Well then, time for phase 2 Asriel Transforms into the angel of death. Asriel: Die. Asriel tries to kill bill with homing projectiles, but fails Bill: NICE SHOWER. Asriel: I HAD ENOUGH WITH YOU! IT'S TIME FOR EVERYONE TO FORGET YOU ONCE AND FOR ALL! ''Asriel, With all of his power, fired a massive laser at Bill. At the same time, Bill fired a laser back. the lasers collided, and it keeped on going back and forth, and then-'' ''BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! ................................... ................................... ................................... ................................... ................................... Asriel's Skeleton was the only thing left of him Bill: Well, that was easy. time for world domination K.O. K.O. Bill went of to the rest of the world, causing more weirdness. The monsters are weeping for their dead prince. Conclusion That was one heck of a fight. However, you may think this fight would have been close, slight win for Asriel, or an outright stomp for Asriel, you're actually wrong. Bill takes this fairly Easily, and here is why. For one, Bill is At least ''1,000,000,000,000 years old. That puts him in a MASSIVE experience advantage. Bill most likely fought and killed beings as strong or stronger than Asriel. Also, let's compare the laser that killed time baby to the laser that nearly killed the player. Bill's laser killed the Time baby, which governs space and time, so with the other powers Time baby has, Time baby ranks at 2-A. Asriel's laser Nearly killed the player, and the player 2-C. Regardless of if Frisk had enough Determination to survive or Asriel was holding back, Bill's Laser is more powerful. And the funny thing is, Bill's laser was ''Casual. ''Sure, Azzi may have been holding back, but Casual is less effort. You might ask "How can bill beat Asriel if he does not have good intentions so he can't bypass the infinite def" The answer is: Deception. Bill has tricked many people before. He can easily fake being good, making Asriel feel good, then bill yells "SIKE! THATS DA WRONG NUMBAH!" and kills asriel And yet, I'm not even touching the ''Bill is 11D or 12D ''Theory. For Asriel to beat bill, he needs mind erasing. sure, it is debated that asriel could have minor memory manipulation, but he needs to erase ALL of the mind to beat bill. Asriel's only bait is giving bill his body to rid Asriel/Bill (Basriel? Aill?), but the problem is, once asriel no longer has the souls, he is no longer a god I guess Asriel couldn't deCIPHER this mistory '''The winner is Bill Cipher' Category:Villain VS Villain Category:Completed Fights Category:Doge and pupper Category:Males Only Category:Disney VS Indie